A Modern Day Romeo and Juliet
by mwto
Summary: Some of the Naruto characters in a modern day Romeo and Juliet setting. Rated T to be safe. Characters deaths.


**A Modern Day Romeo and Juliet**

"Gaara! Temari! Kankurou!" The three teenagers looked over at who was calling their names. While the two boys were tackled, the girl was simply hugged, causing them to all laugh.

"How come you guys are here?" asked a boy with tan skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. On his cheeks was a total of six whisker mark, tattoos, three on each cheek.

"Naruto. If you would ming getting off me I would tell you," one of the teenagers that was called replied. He had dark red hair, dark hazel eyes, light skin, and a tattoo of the japanese kanji for love on his forehead. He yawned , obviously tired, being that his eyelids were heavy from lack of sleep.

"Hehe. Sorry Gaara," Naruto stood up as did Gaara.

"We, uh had issues at, our, well other school," said the other called boy. He had brown hair, a little darker skin than Gaara, and dark brown eyes.

"So we are back here," the teenage girl spoke up. She had blonde hair, and the same eyes and skin as the other called boy.

Before anyone could say anything else, the bell rang. At they said goodbye and went to class.

"What is your first period?" a boy with brown hair, yellow cat like eyes, and darker skin than everyone else asked. He had an African accent and two pink fang shaped tattoos on his face.

"What class do you and and Haku have?" was Gaara's reply.

"Art," a boy with long, but not-quite black hair, and hazel eyes spoke up.

"Kankurou and I do too. Who do you have?" asked Gaara.

"Hm. I forgot how to say it," the brown-haired boy spoke.

"Kiba and I have Deidara and Sasori," Haku translated.

"Kiba?" Kankurou asked.

"Huh?"

"How long have you been in America from Africa?" Kiba simply shrugged.

"What are you two smiling about?" a boy asked as Haku and Kiba as they walked in the room, poison in his voice. He had long brown hair, pale eyes, and pale skin. As Gaara and Kankurou walked in his jaw dropped.

"Gaara!Kankurou!" a voice of disbelief spoke. The owner of the voice was a boy with raven hair, onyx eyes, and the palest, whitest skin yet.

"Sai. Neji. Long time no see." Kankurou said with fake symphony in his voice.

"Gaara it's great to have you back," said a long blonde haired man, who's left eye was hidden. He had dark brown eyes and normal skin.

" Glad to be back Mr.D."

"Kankurou, I've missed you," said a red-headed man, who had normal eyes and skin, with a hint of an accent.

"Same her," Kankurou replied.

The boys sat down and the teachers started speaking.

"Today you will be working with partners, but we will choose them." Sasori started.

"Kiba and Hinata, Gaara and Sakura, Kank," Deidara started.

"Who is Sakura?" Gaara interupted Mr.D.

"The girl across from Hinata," answered Mr.S.

Hinata had dark hair, skin paler than Neji's, but not as pale as Sai's, and the same pale eyes as Neji. Sakura had short pink hair, and beautiful emerald green eyes. When she looked at Gaara he blushed. He went over to her.

"Your eyes make me wish that this moment will never end," he said. She just giggled and blushed. She then pointed to the teachers and he remembered that he had to listen to the project.

When the teachers were done explaining Sakura spoke. "Why must you be a loser?"

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked.

"You are part of the losers, which means that I am forbidden to date you."

"That is true. For you though I could be popular, if I had the chance."

"If only Sasuke was that accepting," Sasuke was a boy who looked a lot like Sai. He had raven hair and onyx eyes, but his skin was normal and they were not related.

"Though I know a secret of Sasuke's that no one else knows other than one person."

"Who else know this secret other than you and Sasuke"

"My best friend Naruto of course, being that it includes him and Sasuke."

"So this secret could make you popular?"

"Possibly, though you could always be on our side."

"I would but Ino and Karin have to much control." Ino had long bleach blonde hair and seafoam green eyes, while Karin had long red hair and and red eyes, with glasses.

"That's true they would probably do to you what they did to Temari."

"Who is Temari?"

"My older sister. We turned them down, as did Naruto."

"How come?"

"We prefered our friends that had hearts, but you are different. There is no possible way that you could be like them. Your heart is purer than fresh snow in winter, your eyes more beautiful than the northern lights, your voice sweeter than sugar."

"How can you say things when you when you hardly know me?"

"I do not need to know you to know that I'm in love."

At that moment the bell rang for lunch.

"Meet me tonight at my house." Sakura wrote down her address, gave it to Gaara, and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's up with you Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"I'm in love."

"With who?"

"Sakura." Naruto started to choke on his food, and Kiba started to pat on his back.

"She's one of them!" Haku yelled.

"I don't care," replied Gaara," She isn't like them. She's like a dove, beautiful and sweet."

"Does she like you back?" Naruto asked after recovering.

"Yes, we are going to meet tonight."

"She must have tricked you. Tonight is their Halloween party," Haku spoke.

"At her house?" Gaara asked.

"Yes," Haku replied.

"We will all go then!" Naruto said.

"How?" This time it was Kiba speaking.

"We will wear masks. They are idiots, too dumb to recognize us. We will not say our names. We will go in, ignore them, and have fun."

"I'm in. This will be the best part of the year." Kankurou spoke, happily agreeing with Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Her house is bigger than mine," Gaara whispered, but still heard.

"Haku, Kankurou, please avoid fighting." Naruto said."We don't want trouble."

"Fine," they both groaned.

Gaara walked around looking for Sakura, Naruto close behind. As a result Naruto fell, mask coming off.

"They are here when they shouldn't be," spoke Sai.

"Let us fight them," sid Neji.

"No, they are doing nothing wrong," said Sasuke. "If anyone goes near Sakura, then there will be a problems."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Gaara walked over to Sakura, Sasuke walked towards him.

"My beautiful blossom I have come and found you," Gaara said to Sakura.

"Wonderful. You are the bee, I the pollen," Sakura replied with happiness in her voice.

"Now he will be squished," Sasuke appeared, anger in his voice.

"It is her choice of whom she likes not yours. If she wants you I will let her. If she wants me I will take her."

"As if I would let you."

"Hey guys, how about we take this outside where there is room," Naruto said.

"Fine!" the boys snapped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara and Sasuke had been fighting for and hour. Eventually Gaara staggered out into the street. A car sped by, hit him, and killed him. The next day Sakura was found in her room, throat slit, bloody knife in hand. Naruto too had killed himself. Gunshot in the head. Everyone else weeped, still hating each other.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

This was an assignment for class, so some characters looks are changed cause I felt like it. If there are any non-naruto characters, then it is probably the name I used for the assignment. No flames, this is a modern day Romeo and Juliet story. If you have never read Romeo and Juliet then this was similar, somewhat, I got an A on it, so R&R. I do not own Naruto or Romeo and Juliet.


End file.
